mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kung Lao
Hat Anyone think the hat deserves an article? Its by far the most popular weapon in all of MK No,and leave it at that.(Hangingmanpeter0 08:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC)) It does, and some time ago, I made this thanks to your inspirating comment right here. The hat deserves one because it's one of the most iconic weapons of all time! It definitely deserves one. Even the lesser known weapons have their own articles. 09:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC)FatalityLives! They do its called Razor Rimmed Hat , but yeah it is THE most important weapon in Mortal Kombat next to Sc opion's Spear 17:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. And, a special note for Fujin, Raiden, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang. Considering Fujin's biography for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, I would no longer consider Fujin and Kung Lao to be allied with Raiden and Liu Kang. If you have an objection to that, please discuss that here. Cavalier Tunestalkthe Subway Wall 19:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Cavalier tunes, I object. Fujin may no longer ally with Raiden and Liu Kang, but that was just Liu Kang's corpse controlling itself, and Kung Lao knew they were corrupted, and battled to try to snap them out of it. Lwgoslayer10 19:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::First of all, provide me proof of what you say. I think that Kung Lao, assuming he fought against and won against Liu Kang's corpse that he would've "killed" the zombie. There was no indication that he intended on fighting it until doing so magically broke the spell that Raiden had placed on it. So, if you want me to accept your theory provide proof. Secondly, please remember to sign your name (I signed for you, but I don't like having to). 21:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Liu Kang's corpse was not being controlled by Liu Kang himelf, and Raiden was corrupted due to his suicide. Liu Kang's corpse was under Raiden's spell (posted by yourself) , as noticed by Kung Lao, and Kung Lao, as stated in his page, would not hesitate to attack if he, his shoalin way, or his friends were threatened. That known, Kung Lao battled alongside Fujin to renew Liu Kang. Fujin I could agree with, though. Also,thank you, I just forgot to sign my name. Lwgoslayer10 21:46, January 2nd, 2011 (UTC) Alignment Isn't he now unwillingly evil? After his dead he serve Quan Chi, so he isn't a ally of Raiden and the others now --Soran 19:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Does not count at all. His soul was resurrected to do that. Alta1r 15:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) It's same like Cyborg and others. Because of that 'unwillingly evil' not just evil-- 15:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Pictures of the Great Kung Lao deleted So I added a couple of pictures of The Great Kung Lao in Conquest in the modern Kung Lao outfit. These were deleted, and on the surface, I can see why. They aren't the same character. However, There is already a picture of The Great Kung Lao on this page, dressed as modern Kung Lao. Not only that but the pictures I added were of Great Kung Lao wearing Kung Lao's razor hat, which is more Kung Lao-like than the picture already on the page. Also, Kung Lao has recently been revealed to be Great Kung Lao's reincarnation, which means they are essentially the same person. So, what I want to know is, why were my two pictures deleted, while another picture of the same character without the hat is okay? I would just re-add them but I don't wish to have an edit war, so I'm going the civilized rout and bringing up the issue here. -Rm2kking 03:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : Alright nobody seems to care, so I'm just going to re-add them, along with an explanation as to why. -Rm2kking 15:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : The Great Kung Lao has his own page, add the pictures to his gallery and not to Kung Lao's gallery. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 15:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay so why is there already a picture of Great Kung Lao on this page, not even wearing the hat? -Rm2kking 15:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: Whatever, it really doesn't matter. I removed the pics. -Rm2kking 15:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: That other picture should have been removed too. Thanks for noticing. Best regards —Kuro Selas'''[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 15:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Resides Netherrealm? Since when in the second timeline did he do that? If it is about his soul, it does not count. As he was resurrected by Quan Chi to be controlled by him. Alta1r 18:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) HE.IS.DEAD. quan chi has his soul. and where is quan chi from? ' ' ' ' 18:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) non-listed move I own the PS3 version of MK9 and Kung Lao's teleport move '''does '''have an enhanched version. It's just not listed. 02:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Kung Lao Dragon Symbol I am curently looking for someonw who can help me figure this out. I have been racking my brain for quit some time and my research is coming up with nothing: Does anyone know what kind of dragon is on Kung Laos vest. I cannot find this anywear and the reason for me asking is due to a "discussion" with my brother about what it is. I know it sounds silly but can someone help me please?